paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 3
Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 3 Story Ryder: I will check back on Katie. Mia: Hurry Ryder. (Ryder goes and talks to Katie) Ryder: Um. Katie? Ryder: I would like you to please let Mia be apart of the Bespin. Katie: I'm sorry, I'm confused. Ryder: Well, I haven't worked out all the details myself. We'll need a few days to figure out her position. Katie: Ryder can I talk to you alone. Ryder: No. Katie. I'll have to say you can say to me and Mia. Katie: I can't let someone we just met be on the Bespin. Ryder: But she is really cute. Katie: No she is not. Ryder: Yes she is. Katie: (crying) Party is over! Go away Ryder! Ryder: What! Mia: I'll handle it. Mia: Hey Katie. Katie: (crying) Not you Mia! Ryder: Katie Wait! (Katie tries to run off but Ryder grabbed her glove) Katie: (crying) What are you doing! Ryder: I need to tell you! You've been doing when I was with my friend! Katie: (crying) Ryder just leave me alone! (Ryder becomes anger to Katie) Ryder: Wait a second! Katie you can't leave if you don't listen us! Katie: (crying) Enough Ryder! Ryder: Katie why are you starting me up! What are doing here! Inside the hall of party! What did you do! You can't just run off and leave yet! Whatever are you so afraid of?! Katie: (sceaming) I SAID ENOUGH!!!!!!!! (Katie uses his powers and makes an cloud wall) Yuko: I know what she was doing! She is not a good girl! Mo: Yuko it's Sky Girl she is worst! Ryder: I gonna get Katie. Hold on. Katie: Hey kids. Little Girl: You can come with me if you can. Little Boy: Me neither. Yuko: Mo she's getting away! Mo: Come on Yuko! Don't give up! Katie: Little Girl what's the plan. Little Girl: The plan is go on top of the mountain and go to the sky and make your own cloud castle. Little Boy: And you will be the Sky Girl. Little Girl: And your the hero. Katie: Thank you Little Girl and thank you little boy. Katie: Goodbye little girl and little boy! Little Girl: Goodbye Sky Girl! Little Boy: Goodbye Sky Girl! Mo: Did you say Sky Girl! Little Boy: No both of us didn't. Mo: Your not Sky Girl! I thought is was you and little girl now! Little Girl: Sorry! My Bad! Little Boy: Me too! Yuko: King Raynor! King Raynor: Yes Yuko. Mo: Father its Sky Girl! King Raynor: I see. Ryder. Ryder: Yes King Raynor. King Raynor: This cloud maybe the wind of course. Mia: King Raynor. I'll go with Ryder. Ryder: No. I can't go with you Mia. I'll go by myself. Cap'n Turbot: Ryder. I know you can. You can get Katie back on the top of Sky made of clouds. Ryder: Yes. (Cap'n Turbot announces that Ryder can get Katie back) Cap'n Turbot: Attention please. Ryder can get Katie back on top of the Sky. Cap'n Turbot: Good luck Ryder. (Ryder rides the horse and gallowping to find Katie) (Sky Girl Katie's Version) Previous part Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 2 Next Part Paw Patrol/Cloud City Part 4